Ya no te puedo querer
by ana.iniguez2
Summary: One-shot Helga siente que es tiempo de dejar sus sentimientos por Arnold a un lado y empezar a quererse a ella misma.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:** Oye Arnold! no me pertenece es exclusivamente de nickelodeon y su creador Craig Bartlett y está inspirado en la canción de Natalia Lafourcade con el mismo nombre de este one-shot.

**Aclaraciones**

_Pensamientos_

**YA NO TE PUEDO QUERER**

Sentada bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol con sus piernas recogidas y su barbilla recargada en sus rodillas y un lazo rosa entre los dedos de su mano derecha ,se encuentra Helga observando a la gente caminar con cierta melancolía y una sombra de tristeza en su mirada azulada ,recordando los acontecimientos de hace 2 días, de cómo cierto chico con cabeza de balón sonreía sosteniendo entre sus manos las delicadas y femeninas manos de su nueva novia , de Lila , quien también sonreía, de cómo sintió que su corazón se encogía del dolor y de cómo el aire se había vuelto difícil de respirar, de cómo los ojos esmeraldas se cruzaron con los azulados y de cómo él le sonreía muy alegre y ella solo le mostraba una sonrisa forzada. Ya no podía hacer lo que hacía a los 9 años , ya no era tan simple como fingir su odio hacia el que ahora es su mejor amigo para descargar la furia y la tristeza que le producían los celos y el sentimiento de haber perdido algo muy importante , no señor, ya era una joven de 17 años y era realmente hermosa a pesar de su uní ceja, de su ropa desaliñada y su apariencia despreocupada sin embargo tiene un algo que la hace atractiva , quizás sea el aire de misterio que cargaba todos los días, quizás sea su ceño siempre fruncido como si estuviera enojada con el mundo, o quizás sea su mirada, la mirada soñadora que tenía cuando la observas con detenimiento y la que siempre tiene cuando está con cierto chico melenudo, pero definitivamente es una chica hermosa.

Ahora solo podía sonreírle con fingida felicidad y disculparse para poder salir lo antes posible de ahí y poder dejar salir las lágrimas que lleva aguantando desde que entró a la escuela y vio como daban la noticia de su noviazgo y como todos felicitaban a Arnold de haber podido lograr que Lila por fin le diera la afirmativa a su petición.  
Las lágrimas se han formado nuevamente en los ojos azulados de la rubia y permite que algunas salgan y viajen libremente por sus mejillas y se pierdan hasta el final de su barbilla. La brisa le revuelve el cabello y se lleva con ella las lágrimas que ahora caen en cantidades más grandes, son lagrimas que llevan los recuerdos de 14 años de un amor imposible para ella, 14 años de un amor secreto , 14 años de ver como el noble cabeza de balón iba de bobalicón con una y con otra mientras ella recibía miradas reprobatorias de su parte pero que finalmente se volvieron miradas de reconocimiento de una amistad que ella aceptaba para poder estar cerca de él aunque sea de esa manera, 14 años de dejar su felicidad de lado para poder lograr la de él, 14 años de sufrimiento en silencio por su parte y de ignorancia por parte de él.

Siente como alguien se sienta a su lado y ella se ceca las lágrimas disimuladamente

-¿Helga, estas llorando?- le preguntan con preocupación en su voz

-No, solo estoy lubricando mis ojos, cabeza de balón- responde con ese sarcasmo que la caracteriza y rueda los ojos como solo ella sabe hacerlo

-muy graciosa, Helga-responde Arnold con su media sonrisa como solo él sabe sonreír-y ¿por qué llorabas?

-¿por qué eres tan irremediablemente metiche?-pregunta ella con fastidio

-solo estoy preocupado-dice él un poco molesto- deberías ser más amable

\- No deberías preocuparte por cosas ajenas, Arnoldo- lo mira de reojo y nota como él frunce el cejo

-Eres mi amiga, Helga -le dice exasperado- es obvio que me preocupe por ti -la observa enojado  
-Sí, si, como sea , cabeza de balón-dice Helga haciendo un gesto con su mano como si espantara moscas-lloraba porque con el aire se me metió un maldita basura a mi ojo, ¿contento?

-oh, así que era eso- dice simplemente, no le cree, pero es mejor dejar de insistir si no quiere pelearse con la rubia, se quedan callados por un momento hasta que Helga rompe el silencio

-¿y la señorita perfección? -Arnold la mira con censura y ella rueda los ojos-¿y Lila?- se corrige con desgano

-Con Rhonda, ya sabes con la graduación cerca , los preparativos para la fiesta y esas cosas los hace Rhonda y Lila quiso ayudar-explica Arnold recargando su cabeza en el tronco del árbol y cierra sus ojos para disfrutar la brisa de esa tarde calurosa

-Tan típico de la princesa Lloyd -bufa y el silencio los envuelve de nuevo , es un silencio cómodo y Helga se vuelve a hundir en sus pensamientos "_quizás ya sea hora de rendirme, quizás yo ya no deba querer a Arnold_" y es ella de nuevo quien rompe el silencio  
-Arnold-lo llama

-mande-responde él con los ojos aún cerrados pero con el ceño fruncido, lo ha llamado por su nombre eso quería decir que algo andaba mal

-¿crees que te pueda decir algo sin que te incomodes?- por alguna razón no puede verlo

-dime-ahora se ha sentado viéndola fijamente

-esto es complicado , así que ten un poco de paciencia-pide ella todavía con la mirada en el césped

-claro- la mira con curiosidad

-bien-respira hondo para llenarse de valentía y cierra los ojos, le dirá todo lo que lleva ocultando desde hace 14 años, por fin se lo dirá , abre los ojos y lo mira fijamente-tú me gustas demasiado, no, yo te amo ,Arnold- por fin lo dice , por fin se siente más liberada, ella está sonrojada pero su mirada está fija en los ojos sorprendidos de él

"_¿Qué?, ¿Helga me ama? , por todos los cielos",_ su cuerpo esta tan tenso que se podría confundir con el tronco del árbol, bien eso no lo esperaba y solo atina a desviar su mirada de la de ella

-Helga, yo...-titubea -yo no sé qué decirte, yo... Ya sabes ahora estoy con Lila después de tanto tiempo y la verdad yo... En verdad lo siento-la ve a los ojos y nota una tristeza profunda y su corazón tiembla , ella le da una sonrisa triste y baja la mirada

-yo ya lo sabía, no te preocupes Arnold, solo quería que lo supieras, la verdad es que ya llevaba mucho tiempo intentando decírtelo pero nunca hubo oportunidad-lo mira con tristeza y aún con su sonrisa triste-yo solo necesitaba que lo supieras y así poder liberarme de este sentimiento que me dañaba-las lágrimas vuelven a agolparse en sus ojos y Arnold siente unas ganas tremendas de abrazarle pero sigue en shock, ahora la voz de Helga suena estrangulada-ahora que te vi tan feliz a lado de Lila me di cuenta que... yo seguía aferrada a alguien que solo me ha visto como una amiga, también me di cuenta que para que alguien pueda llegar a amarme yo debo hacerlo primero, estaba tan cegada por el amor que sentía, no ,que siento por ti que nunca llegue a valorarme a mí misma y es por eso que yo... que yo ya no te puedo querer , porque solo me estaría dañando y creo que yo también merezco ser feliz-Helga sigue llorando pero ahora se nota más relajada

-Helga...-dice Arnold con los ojos abiertos

-Solo me queda decirte-hace una pausa y se seca las lágrimas-gracias por ser mi gran primer amor con cabeza en forma de balón, Arnold-ahora su sonrisa es una divertida y sincera

-Helga...-repite en un susurro y con unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, en un movimiento rápido la toma entre sus brazos y la abraza con fuerza hundiendo su frente en el cuello de ella. Ella tiene los ojos muy abiertos, un sonrojo y nuevas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

A la mañana siguiente Arnold está en su casillero guardando sus libros, cuando siente que alguien lo empuja haciendo que se golpee la cabeza con su casillero, irritado voltea a ver al responsable y se sorprende al ver que es Helga

-Apártate, cabeza de balón, estorbas en mi camino- lo mira irritada

-lo que tú digas Helga, lo que tú digas -se hace a un lado y le sonríe, recibiendo una más sutil de su parte.

Ahora las cosas están bien, bueno no, pero sí estarán mejor. O eso es lo que espera la rubia.

**Nota de autora;** Hola mis queridos mushashines , vengo con un pequeño one-shot el cuál espero y les guste . la idea vino a mi cuando escuché la canción de Natalia , la cual espero y puedan escuchar :3, a los que están leyendo mi Fic "**Quiéreme por favor"** les debo decir que la actualización aún tardará porque no sé como coños continuarla :(, pero no se desanimen que no la abandonaré.

Bien espero y tengan una excelente tarde y también esperaré sus por leer.

Les mando mushos abracitos de panda bebé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia:** Oye Arnold! no me pertenece es exclusivamente de nickelodeon y su creador Craig Bartlett y está inspirado en la canción de Natalia Lafourcade con el mismo nombre de este one-shot.

**Aclaraciones**

_Pensamientos_

**YA NO TE PUEDO QUERER**

Después de la declaración de Helga , no podía dejar de pensar en ella , era extraño porque él estaba con Lila , la chica que le había gustado desde los 9 años, es cierto que cuando vio a Helga tan vulnerable algo en su corazón se rompió, también era cierto que después de que ella le diera las gracias como si se estuviera despidiendo sintió miedo, pero también era cierto que ahora que la veía en los pasillos actuando como si nada hubiese pasado , le molestaba, ¿cómo podía estar sonriendo y siendo tan... ella , como si esa confesión bajo el árbol nunca hubiese pasado? Arnold empezaba a creer que eso había sido solo un sueño, pero había algo que le decía que en realidad había sucedido, quizás era una corazonada o quizás era la mirada azulada que se mostraba ausente durante clases o la mirada de tristeza cuando se cruzaba con los de él, porque sí, Arnold, el cabeza de balón que es tan denso , empezaba a mostrar interés hacia la chica ruda de la escuela, su matona personal ya era tanto su interés por todo lo que hacía o no hacía que llegó a pensar que estaba loco y después de una tarde de confesiones con su mejor amigo habían llegado a la misma conclusión, Se había enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Es por eso que decidió citarla bajo el árbol, el mismo árbol que fue testigo de la dolorosa pero sabia decisión de la rubia, el mismo árbol que después de esa tarde se había convertido en el favorito de ambos chicos sin que el otro estuviera enterado. Así que de nuevo el frondoso árbol seria testigo de algo que sería vital para ambos rubios.

Ya eran las 5:00pm la hora a la que habían acordado ese mismo día en el almuerzo y ella aún no llegaba, Arnold cada vez estaba más nervioso y su camisa era testigo de ello, la pobre se encontraba arrugada en los bordes y estaba húmeda del sudor de las manos del chico. Las 5:10 pm y a lo lejos se veía la figura de la rubia que venía a paso relajado, contrario a como estaba él.

-¿Que hay, Arnoldo?- saluda Helga alzando una mano - ¿para qué me citaste?.

-Hola, Helga-saluda él con un sonrojo y una revolución de mariposas en su estómago- quiero hablar contigo sobre unas cosas.

-Si , como sea -dice con desinterés- pero que sea rápido , que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-suelta ahora con fastidio y con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, Helga me temo que no será rápido-se rasca la nuca- así que mejor hay que sentarnos-la invita a sentarse en el pasto y con el árbol sirviéndoles de respaldo.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta Helga ya acomodada en el pasto viéndolo a la cara

-¿Qué? - pregunta de vuelta Arnold perdido en los ojos de ella.

-Pues de que querías hablarme, cielos Arnoldo hoy vienes más lento de lo normal-chasquea la lengua y rueda los ojos.  
-Cierto, yo quiero decirte que tu...-se calla a mitad de la frase, es más complicado de lo que pensaba, ya se había declarado antes pero esta era la primera vez que esa persona era Helga- tu...-intenta de nuevo.

-Ya suéltalo, te dije que no tengo todo tu tiempo, cabeza de balón, sino me lo dices ahora me iré-hace el ademán de pararse pero la mano de Arnold la detiene.

-No, espera , te lo diré- respira hondo y suelta el aire, ya está listo- Helga, tú me gustas -suelta por fin , está sonrojado hasta las orejas , pero por fin lo dijo, la mira un poco temeroso y ve como ella está sorprendida y con el ceño fruncido-¿Helga?-pregunta con preocupación en su voz y se acerca para tocarla en el hombro y ella se tensa- entiende que yo te am...

-Tu no me amas-lo interrumpe en un susurro y con la vista en el césped- no te gusto realmente , estas tan acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo , que no aceptas la idea de que yo decida centrarme en otra persona más importante, y con esa persona me refiero a mí.

-Eso no es cierto, Helga- suelta el rubio con enojo- yo no me creo tan importante-Helga suelta una risa despectiva y llena de sarcasmo.

-Vamos, Arnoldo-le dice viéndolo con sarcasmo y burla como solo una Pataki puede hacerlo- admitámoslo , tú no te hubieras dado cuenta que me "amas"-hace la seña de las comillas en el aire- si no te hubiera confesado mi amor hace unos días , y te hubiera dejado , de alguna forma, en libertad, la verdad es... que tú eres un egoísta.

Arnold está asombrado y considerablemente molesto, cierra las manos lentamente hasta convertirlos en un puño.

-¿egoísta?- sisea Arnold con los ojos cerrados tratando de controlar su furia-¿tú, Helga Pataki, te atreves a decirme a mi egoísta? -se señala - ¿tu? ¿La chica más egoísta que conozco?.

-Sí, yo, la gran Helga g. Pataki, le ha dicho al bonachón Arnold P. Shortman e-go-ís-ta- suelta con sorna y deletreando cada una de las sílabas degustándolas en su paladar, curvea sus labios en una sonrisa burlona- y ¿tu, Arnold, te atreves a decirme egoísta? ¿Con que fundamentos? , si tan solo supieras todo lo que he hecho por tú, no te atreverías a decirlo- suelta con voz cargada de amargura.

-Pues entonces ilústrame-pide con torno burlón y sarcástico no tan común en él.

-No te diré todas las cosas que hice porque ya no tiene importancia que te las diga, las irás descubriendo tu solo y te tragaras tus palabras, pero solo te diré la más importante-fija sus ojos azules que se han oscurecido por la seriedad que los ha rodeado, en los ojos esmeraldas que tienen un brillo de suspicacia y burla- Dejé mi felicidad de lado para lograr la tuya, ¿no te es suficiente, eh Arnold? ¿No te parece que es una buena razón , que yo por 14 años dejara mi felicidad de lado solo para poder ver esa estúpida sonrisa en tu rostro? me desplace a segundo plano , tú eras lo más importante para mí pero tú nunca lo notaste , solo era la niña matona de la primaria, ni siquiera me veían como una niña, hasta apenas unos años empezaste a verme como realmente soy, y si , admito que fui una mala persona con todos y en especial contigo pero eso era porque quería ocultar mi verdadero "yo" por temor a lo que pensaran los demás, a lo que pensaras tú -susurra y lo señala- puedo ser todo lo que quieras pero no una egoísta , y bien ¿aún crees que lo soy?- lo mira fijamente al rostro , y nota que él bajó la mirada.

-Helga, yo…- empieza a hablar un poco dubitativo. Yo lo siento , hablé sin pensar ,créeme que si me hubiera enterado antes yo…

-¿Te habrías enamorado de mí?- lo interrumpe y bufa-. Arnold , no hables más , tu y yo sabemos que no es así porque siempre te fijas en lo superficial, ves una cara bonita y tú vas como perrito tras de ellas, mira Arnold , que te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora que te gusto no es mi culpa , si me lo hubieras dicho hace unos días en estos momentos me habría abalanzado a tus brazos y sería la niña más feliz del universo , pero ahora… me siento de cierta manera, decepcionada de ti, decepcionada que hasta apenas ahora que sientes que me pierdes vengas y me digas que te gusto y Arnold… eso no es justo , no es justo para ti , no es justo para mí y tampoco es justo para Lila , porque aún sigue siendo tu novia- ante esto Arnold abre sus ojos por completo , era cierto , estaba tan confundido que no había pensado mucho en la que sigue siendo su novia-¿ la habías olvidado? – sonríe con burla- ¿ qué habrías hecho si yo te aceptara? ¿la habrías dejado? .

-Yo no lo sé , no había pensado en eso- admite avergonzado

-El amor no es sencillo, y nunca lo será , ni siquiera los grandes genios han podido entenderlo, Arnold- dice con voz suave- para ti el amor es como un juego, crees que puedes cambiarlo fácilmente, pero estás muy equivocado , con el amor no se juega que te quede muy claro- le advierte mientras se pone de pie para irse- me tengo que ir , y si te sirve de algo , dejamos esta conversación como " el calor del momento" , así será más sencillo- se da la vuelta y se va alejando de él.

Arnold está confundido y siente un vacío en su estómago, las palabras de Helga resuenan en su cabeza, quizás ella tenga razón y él es solo un niño que ve el amor como algo sencillo de dominar, como un juego. Y es así, como sentado de nuevo bajo la sombra del árbol Arnold ve a Helga alejarse.

Solo el tiempo será capaz de definir el futuro que le deparará a los rubios.

**FIN.**

**Nota de autora:** Hola, ¿cómo están? , verán yo sé que solo era un one-shot , sin embargo hubieron personitas que me pidieron que la continuara y pues aquí me tienen con un capítulo nuevo y que este es, definitivamente, el último, quizás en cuanto termine mi otro fic haga uno con un tema parecido , pero con un final feliz xD, quiero aclarar que amo la pareja de Arnold/Helga pero se me pareció justo que Helga por fin empezara a ver por si misma, porque se me hace un personaje con una personalidad muy fuerte y quise plasmarlo en este one-shot.

Espero y les guste y gracias a las personas hermosas que me dejaron review a la mayoría si pude mandarles PM , pero hay otras a las que no pude :( , LES DOY LAS GRACIAS INMENSAMENTE.

Gracias por leer, les mando mushos saludillos, bebés. Cuídense mucho.

P.D; pronto actualizaré mi otro fic :3.


End file.
